The Morning After
by song-left-unheard
Summary: Percy isn't expecting a visit from any gods, but especially not from two! Probably should've been more on the lookout for watchful eyes. T for language and adult themes. PERCABETH


They danced on the canoe docks at midnight. Not really dancing, more like just holding each other. The stars reflected brightly off the water, but Percy Jackson only had eyes for his girlfriend.

"I love you Annabeth," he whispered in her ear.

It wasn't the first time he had said it, but it felt the most real.

"I love you too," Annabeth whispered back and then she tilted her head up to kiss him.

He kissed her passionately, exploring every corner of her mouth with his tongue. He groaned as she nibbled on his lip. He couldn't help himself, his hands started inching up her waist. Annabeth gripped his hands firmly, but kissed him harder. He smiled into her lips. This was definitely a nice three year anniversary present.

Annabeth pulled back from him, biting her lip in that adorably nervous way she had.

"Percy, I think we should go to bed."

"What? Why?" NO! Percy thought. He finally had his girlfriend all to himself, with the whole camp asleep and she wanted to go to bed!

"No Seaweed Brain…" she trailed off, a smile on her mouth.

Oh…Percy admonished himself…that kind of bed. All right Perce, play it cool, he thought.

"I mean, sure, if you want to."

He rubbed his neck and he was certain his ears were bright red. He took her hand and they tiptoed back to his cabin. When he opened his door he was surprised to see candles spread out on the floor around his bed, the air smelled of cinnamon. He looked to Annabeth, raising his eyebrows.

"Courtesy of the Aphrodite cabin, I'm guessing," she said, the tops of her ears turning a little red.

"Well, I'd hate to let it go to waste," Percy said as they fell onto the bed together.

"Too early!" Percy groaned as the sun streamed through his cabin window.

He rolled over to put his arm around Annabeth, but felt only air. He sat up brushing his long hair out of his eyes and looked around. It was about mid-morning and he could hear campers laughing outside.

A note on his bedside table told him of Annabeth's whereabouts:

Percy-

Went in search of breakfast. Had to take our car and should be back around noon. I love you.

-Annabeth

Percy smiled at the note, memories of last night fresh in his head. He nearly jumped a mile when someone cleared their throat.

"So…how'd it go?" Poseidon asked, casually leaning against the wall.

"Fuck," Percy muttered as he realized his dad knew. Of course his dad knew, being a god and everything. It probably didn't help Percy's case that they had done it in Poseidon's own cabin.

"Yeah that kind of sums it up," Poseidon answered, before bursting into laughter.

Percy couldn't help it, he laughed too, not exactly the reaction he was expecting from his dad, but he wasn't about to complain.

"Well congratulations boy! And I guess this means that Athena and I are even. Her daughter has disgraced my temple!" Poseidon tried to look serious, but ended up dissolving into laughter at the fear on Percy's face. "I'm just kidding Percy, its fine."

"It most certainly isn't fine!" Athena's voice rang out from across the room.

Now I really am screwed Percy thought, looking for an escape route.

"We are NOT even," Athena glared at Poseidon and then turned her sharp gray eyes on Percy. "You stay away from my daughter! If you ever do anything to hurt her! I swear…"

"No offense meant, Lady Athena, but she wasn't really complaining…" Percy interrupted.

Well maybe that wasn't the best move, Percy thought as Athena disappeared in a huff.

"Don't worry Percy, she'll get over it," Poseidon reassured his son. "I'd just suggest not using any of her temples," he winked.

"Thanks Dad," Percy replied with a smile.

And with that Poseidon vanished. Percy flopped onto his bed with a sigh, deciding that maybe telling Annabeth about the conversation with her mother could be saved for another day, or possibly never. He made a mental note to be extra careful though; he wasn't planning on staying on Athena's bad side and he definitely wasn't planning on breaking her daughter's heart.

"Percy," Annabeth pushed open the door quietly. "You up? I come bearing bagels." she said thrusting a paper bag at him with a smile.

Instead of taking the bag, Percy enveloped her in a hug. She wiggled a little in surprise, but then let her hold her close.

"Why all the affection?" Annabeth asked with a smile.

"I just love you," Percy responded, lightly kissing her forehead.

He looked up at the sky, hoping that Athena was watching.


End file.
